1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an amorphous carbon monolayer (ACM), and more particularly, to a method of forming an ACM, and an electronic device including the ACM.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the application of graphene in various fields (e.g., nanoelectronics, optoelectronics, and chemical sensors) has been the subject of active research. Graphene is a crystalline material having a hexagonal honeycomb structure in which carbon atoms are two-dimensionally connected to each other. Graphene is very thin, and, the thickness of a graphene layer may be equal to that of a mono-atomic layer. Further, graphene exhibits excellent electric mobility and thermal characteristics, which are superior to those of silicon. Graphene may be synthesized via chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or may be obtained by peeling graphite layer by layer.